


Brother Mine...

by FandomsAreMyFuel



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Gen, I forgot how the brothers' dynamic works, Loki and Thor brother dynamic, Older Work, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24247783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomsAreMyFuel/pseuds/FandomsAreMyFuel
Summary: "I am not king, Loki," Thor replied."You will be." Loki sneered, Thor still gripping his shoulder with light force."I won't rule unless you are next to me, willing or not."
Relationships: Loki & Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 12





	Brother Mine...

The captain nodded, delivering Iron Man and Black Widow an exaggerated gesture before leaping on his motorcycle, The Winter Soldier following his path with barely a couple feet to spare. Iron Man rolled his eyes before his mask slid down and he nodded to War Machine and the two rushed to the skies, a warm trail following foot. The signs of magic were strong and Thor undoubtedly a bit queasy as he only knew one 'person' who'd possibly have such a strong force of magic other than the good doctor and Scarlett Witch, whom both had joined up to find the source as well.

Black Widow, Hawkeye, The Hulk, and Vision all glanced at the thunder god with different ranges of emotions, Hawkeye's being the aura that settled in the air the thickest. Thor caught himself resuming breathing consciously. He was a god, what was to worry? The Thunderer felt the absence of Vision, which was followed by a sigh from the archer and his disappearance. Thor felt as he were a speck of white in a puddle of black, there was something truly to worry about.

Thor gripped the handle of his trusted hammer, Mjolnir. He rocketed towards the direction of the two Iron Men, watching the wind caressing the leaves of the green trees. He felt the tug of his gut tightened, a green flare in the distance that left his mind racing. 

He hoped that Dr. Strange and Scarlett Witch wasn't left dying in a ditch nearby. Thor hovered above the trees, letting his body subconsciously getting into a posture similar to one of a Midgardian racing stance. He felt the wind. The air around him felt as they were racing him, he would consult Njord.

"By Odin's beard," Thor said with a smooth landing. "What was that?" Thor asked the world and realized that his father wouldn't hear him from Midgard and he coughed. Thor's eyes focused on the black that smothered everything and he walked closer. "What do the Midgardian's say?" Thor felt himself wanting to laugh out loud. "By God." He answered before he heard a low chuckle from behind him.

"By the one God." The voice replied. Thor's eyes shifted to the side, still not letting himself get the satisfaction of seeing 'him.' He knew that voice, the accent that was so dear in his childhood and now. 

"Loki, brother, good to see you." Thor felt the urge to add in 'though, I cannot see you at the moment,' but he knew Loki didn't exactly like his jokes. Generally retorting with the reasoning that Thor was disgusted at him, like everybody else. The reason was that Loki had already started talking again.

"Ah, yes. Says the god who stands with his back faced to me." Another chuckle. 

"What are you doing? What is this?" Thor gestured, his hammer swinging along his movements.

"None of your concern, I believe." Loki spun around, as seen by Thor's small line of vision.

"It is my concern, brother." Thor spun around too, placing a hand on Loki's shoulder and for once, the god of mischief didn't brush it off, which Thor didn't mind, he even didn't realize at first. "I am your brother, after all," Thor said.

"After all?" Loki's low chuckle had grown menacing, a darker feel that grasped Thor by the heart. "After all of this, you are a king and I am what? A mere distraction." Loki narrowed his eyes.

"I am not king, Loki," Thor replied.

"You will be." Loki sneered, Thor still gripping his shoulder with light force.

"I won't rule unless you are next to me, willing or not." 

"That's the thing, Odinson--" Loki spat. "--I was never willingly put through this."

"But, brother, are you now willingly telling me this?" Thor stated. He stepped so he was now level with Loki.

Loki replied with a silence that hung in the air.

"Cap! I found the two!" A voice rippled through the air and Loki's eyes widened, he glanced at Thor. The thunder god felt his hand fall next to him and he cursed at the Man of Iron before gesturing that he had left.

Iron Man patted his shoulder and joked for the millionth time and called for everyone on the mission to head back, which Hawkeye replied with a groan as he was stuck underground for some reason.

Thor headed back with a buzzing fly next to his head and he flopped on his bed, which he sat up right after. Couple days later, Thor heard Black Widow ask if he'd wanted to watch a TV show that started with an 'S' and he could only agree.

Thor sat on the couch with his team, he wore a brown jacket, pulling his hair back, similarly to The Winter Soldier, though the brown-haired assassin wore his best friend's leather jacket. He heard a buzz of a phone and the archer pulled out a phone from his jean pocket and told Thor that there was a letter for Thor.

"Really? Jane is quite busy and I doubt anyone would write a letter, Odin would've sent a crow." Thor said and Hawkeye only shrugged. 

"If someone can call famous Tony Stark, 'Tony Stank,' then we can have a Norse god of Thunder get a letter from someone," Hawkeye replied, amused with his comeback and shifted on the armrest of the sofa to watch the chase between a detective, doctor, and some murderer happen. 

Thor sauntered over, letting the genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist hand him a letter, encased in a simple white envelope. He ripped it open as if he were a child on Christmas. Inside, a piece of paper with writing Thor recognized with no passing time. 

The paper said in Loki's handwriting: 'Yes.'


End file.
